The String
by BreeZombiee
Summary: It's a miracle that none of the strings ever seemed to get tangled. The red yarn would hang from the wrist of every person ever born on Earth, connecting them to someone else. The someone that they would eventually fall in love with. AU pre-slash.


**I honestly have no idea where this came from. I saw a picture of a string and once I did I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. It's not my best work, but I hope that you all like it.**

**I Disclaim.**

* * *

><p>It's a miracle that none of the strings ever seemed to get tangled. The red yarn would hang from the wrist of every person ever born on Earth, connecting them to someone else. The someone that they would eventually fall in love with. Maybe it was the fact that the strings ran down to the person's feet, and then it would disappear, making it look as though it was connected to nothing. But every so often there would be a tug from the other side of the string, from the other person; proving that there was someone there.<p>

Kurt was in one of those moments when he was thinking about the string. When he was alone in his room and just wondering who it was on the other side. Were they tall or short? Younger or older? Or the one question that constantly played in his mind. Male or female? Because how was he to know that the fates hadn't decided to laugh at him and forever connect him to a girl.

He couldn't help but wonder if he would end up like his father. A worn out, black string on his wrist from the loss of his wife so early. His father had told him that when his mother died, he no longer felt connected through the piece of yarn. Rather, it just felt like a burden. But slowly he watched as his father's string started to ravel itself back together. How it started to turn a shade of brilliant pink. He remembers watching the tug of the string reappear from the other side.

And with it, came Carole. When they had met that one day in the store was like witnessing another one of life's miracles to Kurt. His father had been walking by when he saw a woman struggling to reach a jar of peaches on the top shelf. He had helped her get it, and when he had handed it to him and the two looked into each other's eyes, things changed. He watched as the strings started to tug at each other before turning a shade of white and pulling the two older adults get pulled together. That was all it took for his dad and Carole to become inseparable.

He remembered always hoping that maybe his string would be attached to one Finn Hudson. He kept hoping that maybe someday their strings would turn white while they stared into each other's eyes. But that feeling had long faded when Finn had brushed hands with Rachel Berry, their strings immediately turning white. And he was content with the fact, Finn being his step-brother now. He couldn't help but smile when he thought about the day of the wedding, where they had hugged, their strings turning a mutual purple for a moment before going back to their respective colors. And he knew that the string of family was stronger with Finn than the string of love.

But as he stared at the clock, dangerously close to chiming twelve oh one on the eve of his eighteenth birthday, he felt anxious. When each person turned eighteen their string would reappear the rest of the way and connect them to their soul mate. He took in a deep breath, watching the clock strike and the string slowly become longer. Kurt smiled anxiously and stood up, pulling his boots on before following the string down the stairs.

"Happy birthday son." Kurt jumped, turning to see his father sitting in his armchair, the television turned down in the background. He smiled at his son and gestured towards the string that was persistently tugging at his wrist. "Good luck."

Kurt smiled, running over to hug his father and whisper a thank you before making his way out the door and into the dark, following the string his heart in his chest before he shook his head and ran back home. "I can't do it." He whispered.

Burt stood with a sad smile before pulling his son into a tight embrace. "You'll find him one day Kurt. When your heart is ready, you'll find him."

Kurt looked up with wet eyes. "You said him."

"Of course I did kid. Ain't no son of mine going to get nothing but the best."

Kurt smiled up at his father and made his way up the stairs, ignoring the insistent tugging at his wrist.

* * *

><p>Kurt growled at the steering wheel as he drove his way to Westerville. He couldn't stand the guys in the Glee club. Just because he was gay didn't make him any less of a man to them. Yet he still has Puck telling him to go spy on the Warblers. He frowns as he parks his car and starts into the school, ignoring the tugging on his string as he stares at the large school in front of him.<p>

Kurt lets out a sigh and turns away. He knows that this is wrong to spy on another club. He remembered how horrible they felt when Jesse St. James was spying on them. He couldn't do that to the Warblers. He feels himself walking around the school instead, towards a park across the street from it. He finds the swings and lets it sway him back and forth for a while until he finds that he should really be getting home.

He stands and grabs his bag, turning and meeting directly with another body, falling into the sand with a thump. "Owch." He murmurs.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you there!" a male voice panics and Kurt looks up to see a hand being help out to help him up. Kurt smiles and takes the boys hand before feeling an electric jolt through his entire body. Kurt stares at the boy, taking in his short stature, his curly black hair and bushy eyebrows. He watches the stark contrast between his pale skin and the boys tan. He can feel his heart hammering in his chest as the boy pulls him up and they both look up at the same time, staring into each other's eyes. The boy speaks. "Oh, there you are."

And suddenly Kurt feels safe. Safer than he's ever felt since his mother passed away. His heart is about to beat out of his chest, and he palms must be clammy, and he knows that his smile is fighting to take over his face, but the boy looks exactly the same way.

"I'm Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt Hummel."

The boys clasp hands once more and watch as their string gives a few more tugs before turning silver, feeling stronger than Kurt can ever remember. He looks up to see Blaine smiling at him and his heart flutters once more as Blaine speaks again.

"I've been looking for you forever."


End file.
